Only she
by RaamShadow
Summary: Well here we go again with another love story! Some new strangers come to the Badlands...searching for wealth...such fools. Rated M for mature content later on!
1. Chapter 1

***+* Ok everyone I'm back again, this time with a new love story. It reminds me of some very hard times I am having at the moment with a girl I like. It's hard to describe and I have changed the names of any and all people in real life opposed to the story.*+***

Intro: It's a quiet day in the Arid Badlands, this story takes place before the events of the original Borderlands. Our story begins with a new traveler known as Eva and her sister Melissa. They are new to Fyrestone seeking the treasure known as The Vault. They have just gotten off the bus and are greeted by Clap-Trap.

Claptrap: Greetings Travelers! I am CL4P-TP! You may call me by my locally designated name Claptrap!

Melissa: Awww he is SO cute!

Eva: Hi, I was wondering if you could tell us where we could find someone to help us find the Vault?

Claptrap: Nope, sorry…..well there is….

(Claptrap is cut off by a loud roar of engines.)

Claptrap: Oh no! RUN!

Melissa: WHAT?!

(Claptrap hid in his hiding spot, and about four runners surrounded the two girls. And then a mysterious stranger they never had seen before jumped out of one of the buggies and greeted them.)

?: Well look here boys, it must be our lucky day! Two innocent young girls wash up in MY Badlands!

Eva: Umm who are you?

?: The name's Nine-Toes ,miss. And I have a question how old might you too be?

Melissa: I'm 16, she is 18.

Eva: Melissa!

Nine-Toes: *Whispers to the driver* Possible virgins here!

Eva: WHAT?!

Nine-Toes: You're coming with me!

(He grabs hold of Eva and drags her into the buggy and puts a bag on her head. A driver does the same to Melissa. They drive off into Nine-Toes headquarters and puts them in the middle of the arena.)

Nine-Toes: Welcome to my humble home. (He takes off the bags.)

Melissa: What do you want with us!?

Nine-Toes: Hold on a second sugar…. I'm still deciding who should go first…The pretty one (he looks at Eva.)…or the one with the better body (he looks at Melissa.) hmmmm.

(Eva was wearing a Train Engineer's hat with a satchel and gloves. Melissa was wearing a bandana over her head and goggles also with gloves.)

Nine-Toes: I think the better body should be first. And I can sleep with the pretty one so I wake up to a pretty face.

(A bandit drags away Eva into a cell.)

***+* This is wear it gets a bit 18+ , not too much but there is still a little.*+***

Nine-Toes: Now…what shall I go for first your tits…or your pussy….tits, they are easier to get at.

(He started to grope her boob a little and Melissa looked down and started to cry, then there was a loud bang! She looked up and saw his whole head was gone…and he fell to the floor. Then a man jumped down from a ledge above wearing a hood a bandana over his face and wearing sunglasses.)

?: You're welcome.

Melissa: Who *sob* are you?

?: The name is Stalin.

Melissa: Why did you save me?

Stalin: I have my reasons. The other one they took, who was she?

Melissa: That was my sister. Can we go save her?! PLEASE!

Stalin: Sorry I don't have the equipment to break that door. And we have to get out of here now! Someone must have heard the gun shot.

Melissa: But…

Stalin: No buts..we leave NOW!

(They run out and head back to Fyrestone.)

Stalin: So did Claptrap give you a place yet?

Melissa: What?

Stalin: Claptrap is supposed to give every new resident a home. If he didn't then you can stay with me.

Melissa: Really? Thank you!

(She hugs him.)

Stalin: Don't hug me.

(She lets go really fast.)

Stalin: Tomorrow we get your sister.


	2. Chapter 2

Intro: Melissa and Stalin were sitting inside his house he was sitting on his bed, spinning the cylinder of his revolver. Melissa was laying down on another bed and staring at the ceiling.

Melissa: So what is your story Mr. Hood?

Stalin: I can't give up info like that unless you tell me first.

Melissa: Ok, well…me and my sis were kind of an accident… our dad got into a relationship with some slut who is famous around the Badlands. Then she killed him…. Then she tried to get us in the business when we I was around twelve. I and my sis left the day of and we never looked back… I think her names was like Moxxi or something…and we got a stepbrother who gives us cars every once in a while.

Stalin: Well not much is to be said about me… I was born in the Badlands and taught how to shoot when I was eight. My father was wanted for some big thing involving Lance…my mom taught me how to use Phasewalk on my own. My mom's name was Lilith…my father's was Mordecai.

Melissa: So, when should we save my sis?

Stalin: Now, but you are staying here or I will put a hit on your head so big that not even Lance could top it.

Melissa: Ok…

(He runs off back to Nine-Toes fortress and sees the guard standing in front of the cell.)

Guard: What the fuck you doin here Stalin?

Stalin: I came for the girl.

Guard: Why?

Stalin: Nine-Toes said I could have her for…personal reasons.

Guard: Oh I see… (Steps aside)…have at it.

(He walks in and sees Eva sitting in the corner crying.)

Stalin: Hey sweet cheeks you're coming with me.

(She stays still. He walks over to her.)

Stalin: *Whispers* I am here to get you out.

(She stands up and he sees that she is in a bra and thong.)

Stalin: Stay here for a sec.

(He walks out.)

Stalin: What the fuck did you do? Huh!? You know I got the right mind to tell Bone Head about what you did to MY girl!

Guard: No! PLEASE!

Stalin: Then give her something to wear!

(The guard walks in and gives her a jacket, a black shirt, some boots and some jeans.)

Stalin: Thank you.

(They walk out and drive away in a Dune Racer.)

Eva: Why did you save me?

Stalin: Your sister asked the same exact question.

Eva: You know where my sister is?!

Stalin: Yes, I gave her a house.

(They come back and Melissa and Eva have a big reunion in the house.)

Stalin: Ok, so I'm gonna sleep on the floor. You two sleep on the beds.

Eva: No, come on don't do that you saved both our asses!

Stalin: Nope you're my guests I can't have you sleep on the floor.

Melissa: No I think she means you sleep with one of us….in a nonsexual way.

(Stalin stares at Melissa.)

Eva: Well I'm oldest so…I volunteer…

(Stalin looks shocked.)

Stalin: Ummm….ok

(They get ready for bed but Stalin for some reason keeps all his clothes on.)

Eva: Umm..you gonna get dressed?

Stalin: Nope…this is how I'm gonna sleep if I sleep with you…with as much protection as possible.

(Eva just rolls her eyes and goes into bed…Stalin lays down and after a while Eva rolls over and cuddles against Stalin.)

Stalin: It's just for one night…it's just for one night.

***+*Got ya DUDES! No sexual content in this chapter! Haha!*+***


	3. Chapter 3

***+* So, these are really just updates on stuff that has been happening with me and the girl. But, don't worry it's not gonna be a journal or a diary ok?*+***

Intro: Stalin awakes at the very second it turns 5 o'clock. He looks over and he feels disgusted that he just defied his own rule. He went outside and meditated in front. When Eva woke up and walked out and sat down next to him.

Eva: Watcha doing?

Stalin: Concentrating, for I have broken my only rule, I promised myself when I was eight. After, my father left.

Eva: What happened? What did I do?

Stalin: It's not what you did but what I did. Long ago, about ten years or so I was playing with my sister outside. We were having a great time, things felt great. But, then we heard noises and gunshots. Bandits were killing off people of our town. We tried to run inside, but our parents had already locked the door, then a bandit came and grabbed my sister, and slashed my face with a knife. I fell on the ground bleeding. They drove off with my sister, I never saw her after that day, my mother and father pretended as if it never happened. Like they never had a daughter, I was furious, with them, the bandits and ME!

(He stood up and started running around, yelling wildly, and after a while he calmed down.)

Stalin: I thought the worst, that they had raped and murdered her. My suspicion was confirmed only when I was sixteen, when I saw in the dumpster, after killing the gang leader that ran the headquarters, the rotting corpse of my dear sister Josephine. From that day forward I vowed never to have sleep with a woman unless I am fully confident that she will be mine forever. And if I did kill, I would show the utmost respect to whomever it was.

(Stalin looked like he would die if he didn't cry. But he held it in.)

Stalin: And now, the very mask I wear is from the very fabric of the shirt she wore when she died. And I promised myself never to reveal my face to anyone unless they are deemed worthy.

(Eva looked shocked and could only stutter, at the very fact of what she just heard.)

Stalin: And so now you see, I have failed. (He walked back in, leaving Eva bewildered outside of what she just heard.)

Eva: W-why would he tell this to only me?

***+* So some further back story on Stalin, next chapter will introduce a new character, not nearly as deep so it kinda evens things out.*+***


	4. Chapter 4

***+* So here we go again, I haven't finished nearly as many stories as I thought I would, but hey you guys enjoy em right? Leave me a review if you enjoy these stories because I love hearing from you guys! I love it that you care so much! And for this I thank you.*+***

Intro: The bus just parked outside town and Claptrap as usual wheels on up. But, Eva seems to recognize this new character.

?: Well here I am! *sniffs* Eww it smells like dirt.

Claptrap: Welcome! I am CL4 (Eva shoves Claptrap out of the way.) Woah!

Eva: OMG Franky?

Franky: Eva!

(They hug. And Stalin walks out with some coffee and stands on his porch and leans against a beam.)

Stalin: I'm not housing another one!

(Another guy walks out of his house.)

?: What's all this yelling about?

Stalin: Good to see ya Nick. Some girls just met up.

Nick: Jeez, which one you housing?

Stalin: Tall one.

Nick: You need a place for the other one?

Stalin: Yeah. You got room?

Nick: Sure.

Stalin: EVA!

(She turns around.)

Stalin: My buddy says she can crash at his place.

Eva: Ok Thanks!

Nick: Seems like that scrap pile Claptrap can't get shit done.

Stalin: Tell me about it.

(They both get ready and head out in the same direction.)

Stalin: You after Bone Head too?

Nick: Yeah, but with all these fake bosses running around, who can tell nowadays?

Stalin: Tell me about it.

***+* Well this was a short one. Well now you met two new ones. So you got one for free! *+***


	5. Chapter 5

***+* Well, here is another chapter of one of my favorite stories, this part will bring us to a new character, one who is attempting to steal Eva away from Stalin. And I will be changing the dialogue format because I have seen that I am violating a guideline so, yeah. Also, like I said before this takes place BEFORE any of the other Borderlands. *+***

It is a new day in the Badlands, and Stalin has gone out to meet with a contact to accept a mission for Bone Head, dead. Melissa and Eva are sitting around the house when someone knocks on the door. At first, they hesitate, after all this wasn't their house but, they answered it anyway.

"Who is it?" asked Eva. "It's a friend of Stalin." said the voice. She opened the door to see a man about as tall as Stalin, wearing a denim vest, black shirt and torn up jeans, his hair was in an afro and he looked quite peculiar.

"Can I help you?" asked Eva. "Yes, you surely can." He answered in a rather seductive tone. "My accomplice, Stalin told me to meet him here." Oh, he's out doing some stuff, but you can stay here if you like." "That would be just fine." He answered and plopped down on the couch. "What's your name?" she asked. "The name's Robert." he replied.

A couple hours later, Stalin came home sniper rifle in hand and saw Eva snuggling next to him. "What the HELL are you doing in my house you betraying ass-hole!" yelled Stalin. "Me? Betray you? I believe it was quite the opposite!" yelled Robert. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, let's just calm down, why is he a betrayer?" she asked. "It was a long time ago…." Stalin began.

"My father found reason to believe that this stupid idiot was linked between my sisters kidnapping. He was right, when my father confronted him, he ran and my father went after him, with my mom they chased him for days, they never found him, they never came home." Stalin said finally.

"AND.." Robert butted in. "I came back and asked Stalin here, to come with me." he finished. "And I said no, I had a good life 'til you came in. I was an orphan, and no one would take in a scarred, beaten up, fire arms trained child. So, I set out, becoming a bounty hunter." he finished.

"So you two hate each other?" Melissa asked. "Yes" they both said simultaneously. "And you better get gone before I shoot your fucking head off!" Stalin yelled. "Fine!" Robert yelled back.

"Do NOT, under any circumstances open that door, even for me." said Stalin. "Ok." said Eva. Stalin sat down on the floor and began to rest. Melissa and Eva walked into the other room. "So, I saw you snuggling with Robert." teased Melissa. "Shut up! It was hard not to!" she yelled. "So, now you like another guy?" asked Melissa. "No, it was just to get Stalin jealous, and it didn't work." she answered. "Don't worry, he probably likes you, just not in that way, sleeping with him wasn't the greatest way to tell him." she said. "You don't know guys as well as I do Melissa, that is all they care about, and that's the simplest way to get him to like you." she said. "Really?" she asked. "I'm sure." she said finally.

***+* So, that's what happened! Yep, that's what happened, I am wondering if changing the names will change anything? Will she find out? Maybe. Better for me! See ya next time HAHA!*+***


	6. Chapter 6

***+* Well, so here is the thing. She probably doesn't truly like me, its most likely wishful thinking. Yeah, what guy isn't like that? Anyway, this is still an ongoing thing so, yeah things aren't changing much between me and her, we are still kinda distant, yet close. That will keep me out of the friend zone, close at times, just not friends. Well enough from me, let's get on with it! *+***

So, it's been a few weeks since the run-in with Robert and Stalin is still pretty mad. The girls are hanging out in Stalin's house. The three girls were sitting around the guest room, while Nick sat by the door. Stalin went out to what he called 'important business', nobody had any idea what it meant but they just assumed it was important enough.

While in actuality Stalin was walking straight to Marcus' store in T-Bone Junction.

"Well, well, well the bounty hunter returns!" boomed Marcus. "Yeah, I'm back, where's my order?" he asked. "Impatient today are we? Ok, here it is, the package from Atlas." He slammed a big box with a label on the front that said 'Atlas'. "Good, and the Eridian?" he asked. "Hasn't arrived yet, strictly night shipping with Eridian." He said. "Damn, fine." He took his package and walked out.

Stalin walked to the Fast-Travel station and looked over at a bar straight across from it.

"Hey YOU!" yelled out a Lance. "Hey you! GUY in the HOOD?!" he was obviously very drunk. "Yeah whaddya want, shit-for-brains?" Stalin yelled back. "Where'd you get that pretty lil' gun?!" he said, pointing at the box. "Your MOM!" Stalin yelled back. "Hey shouldn't talk to us that way, we gots authority!" he yelled. "Not here ya don't, Cadet!" Stalin insulted.

Back at the house, while guarding the door, Nick fell asleep. Eva kept on looking at the clock, and soon the others started to take notice. "Oh jeez, where is Stalin? He is never out this late." Eva asked. "Dunno, but you know him." said Franky. "I'm gonna go looking for him." said Eva. "Why? He can take care of himself." said Melissa. "I don't care, he saved my ass, and I don't care if you go or not, I'm looking for him." she stood up and walked out. A couple seconds later, Melissa ran out after her. Eva took out a silver and black revolver. "Where'd you get that?!" Melissa asked. "Stalin left it on his nightstand, who knows what we will have to do?" Eva said.

Melissa and Eva found their way to T-Bone Junction and saw inside the bar what happened to Stalin. "You want to go a couple more?" teased a Badass Engineer to a very beaten-up Stalin. "I can do this all night!" Stalin yelled back. They continued to fight until, Eva shot up in the air with Stalin's Revolver. "Ok, whoever wants to take on this guy goes through me first!" Eva yelled. The room went silent. Stalin ran out and Eva followed. "Thanks" he said, swiping the revolver out of her hands. On their way to the Fast-Travel station, Eva noticed the box Stalin was carrying.

"What's that?" she asked. "Oh, this was supposed to be a surprise for you." he said, handing the box to her. She opened the box and saw two, sleek , golden revolvers, with ivory grips. "W-why?" she said, almost in tears. "It's for defense, one of these days I'm not gonna be here, and you're gonna need some." He answered. She burst into tears and hugged him, he hesitated but, hugged back. She looked at the revolvers in great detail and saw something carved into the ivory, it read "Moya Lyubov'" on each revolver. "What does this mean?" she asked. "Oh, uh don't worry about it." He said.

***+* Well that's kinda how it went, sending an anonymous poem compared to giving her revolvers. Hmm, not a good comparison when I write it out, but what the hell! See ya next time HAHA! *+***


End file.
